¿Verdad o Atrevimiento?
by Isie
Summary: No puede evitar pensar que si fuera Hinata la que le estuviera sonriendo con adoración, lo que sentiría no sería una fría indiferencia, sino una agradable calidez. KibaHina, reto 4
1. Bajo la lluvia KakaHina

Cuando te llevas una decepción amorosa, supongo que se pueden sentir muchas cosas. En mi caso, solo dos: una absoluta decepción…y muchísima vergüenza.

Aunque claro, eso lo sentí después. Después de salir corriendo con las mejillas rojas y haciendo grandes esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas.

¿Por qué a mí?

Si le preguntara a Neji, seguro que me contestaría que es cosa del destino. Me siento en un banco del parque, dudando si debería aguantar un poco más, o echarme a llorar directamente allí.

Creó que me contendré… a mi padre no le haría demasiada gracia que me vieran llorar en público. Supuestamente debería ser fuerte ¿no?

Pienso en mi hermana, Hanabi. Siempre tan distante, siempre tan seria. Ella es quien no cesa de decirme que debería olvidarme de Naruto.

Y ahora pienso que tiene razón. Cómo siempre. Me preguntó que se sentirá al ser ella. Fuerte, poderosa…e inmune al amor. Bien mirado, debe sentirse muy sola.

Suspiró, y a mi mente vuelve la imagen de Naruto-kun besándose entusiasmado con su compañera de equipo, Sakura Haruno.

En el fondo, siempre espere algo así. Quiero decir, el nunca ha ocultado la adoración que siente por Haruno. Y estaba claro que ella acabaría dándose cuenta de los sentimientos de Naruto.

Pero resulta el doble de doloroso que esto haya sucedido después de mi declaración a Naruto. Y sinceramente, lo que peor me sienta es que cuando me vieron, él no mostró ni una pizca de arrepentimiento por lo que yo pudiera sentir.

Al contrario, se le veía feliz como nunca lo he visto. Eso es lo que más me atormenta.

Yo quiero que sea feliz, constantemente al preguntármelo me he respondido que pondría su felicidad por encima de la mía.

Ahora ya no lo tengo tan claro. Yo solo quiero que ese dolor punzante que siento en el pecho desaparezca. Sin importarme ya lo que pensaría mi padre, empiezo a llorar.

……………………………..

Llueve.

No se cuanto tiempo llevo llorando. Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta del momento en el que ha empezado a llover.

Tampoco me importa, no me importa nada. Solo quiero seguir ahogándome en mi propia tristeza.

Eso no está bien, lo se, pero sonreír y fingir que no ha pasado nada, tampoco me ayudara. Prefiero desahogarme.

Miro a mi alrededor, secándome los ojos, y reparo por primera vez en el hombre que está a mi lado.

Lo conozco.

Es Kakashi Hatake. El maestro del equipo 7. El maestro de Naruto.

- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y tendiéndomelo.

Me sonrojo al verlo.

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva allí? No lo he escuchado llegar. Perfectamente normal, por otra parte, en la última hora no he escuchado nada más que mis sollozos.

Asiento lentamente, y acepto el pañuelo que me tiende. Es mentira pero ¿Qué más da? No creo que a él le interesen mis problemas.

- No llores. Es una lástima ver llorar a una chica tan bonita – dice, y mis mejillas se tornan más rojas. – Pero dime, Hinata-san ¿Qué haces aquí sola bajo la lluvia?

Al escuchar su pregunta tengo que reprimir nuevamente mis ganas de llorar. Me quedo en silencio.

No quiero ni alzar la vista, seguro que estoy quedando como una niña tonta.

- En fin, yo tengo que marcharme, llego tarde y últimamente mi equipo se toma bastante mal mis retrasos, pero no me gustaría que te resfriaras. ¡Toma! – dice, tendiéndome un paraguas.

Yo no puedo evitar mirarle asombrada. Le observo, intrigada. Nunca he sido capaz de imaginar que se oculta debajo de esa mascara. Parece que esta sonriendo. Esbozo una tímida sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- G-gracias.

- De nada – tras responderme, Kakashi-sensei se marcha.

Yo me quedo mirándole desaparecer, bajo la lluvia, antes de iniciar la vuelta a casa. Bastan unos pocos pasos, para darme cuenta de que ya no estoy tan triste.

* * *

Sinceramente, no se ni como se me ocurrio escribir esto. Pero en fin, aqui esta. El Kakashi x Hinata no es una pareja muy habitual, pero se me ocurrio escribir algo que tuviera un leve toque. Para este fic se me ha ocurrido experimentar. ¿Me ayudais? Quien se anime, que me diga una pareja ¡la que sea! y cinco palabras por review. Yo intentare escribir algo con esa pareja y esas palabras en el menor tiempo posible. Me parece una buena manera de ir probando nuevos estilos.¡Gracias por adelantado!


	2. Musa DeiHina

El pincel vuelve a formar otra vez la misma imagen.

Otra vez, en el lienzo esta dibujada la misma chica. La chica de los ojos tan claros que parecen blancos. La kunoichi de largo y sedoso cabello negro azulado, que contrasta con su pálida piel, tan blanca, que parece porcelana.

Deidara sabe su nombre, pero se niega a pronunciarlo en voz alta. Tiene la sensación de que esa sería la más humillante de las derrotas.

¡Su nombre! No debería de saberlo, después de todo, ella no tiene nada que ver con su misión. Sin embargo, una vez la vio, fue incapaz de marcharse sin escuchar como se llamaba esa chica.

Hinata.

Su nombre era armónico, musical, delicado, hermoso.

Como ella.

Deidara arranca el lienzo, y lo hace arder en sus manos en cuanto ese pensamiento tomo forma en su cabeza.

La visión de las llamas lo tranquiliza, pero no logra quitarle a la chica de la cabeza. Cómo no ha logrado quitársela desde que la vio.

El dibujo se reduce a cenizas. Deidara deja que las cenizas caigan al suelo, y desea que olvidar la existencia de Hinata fuera tan fácil como deshacerse del lienzo.

Su nombre vuelve a su mente, y recuerda la dulzura de su voz cuando la escuchó hablar con sus compañeros de equipo.

Si quisiera, podría reflejarla en un dibujo, en una estatua.

Podría hacer mil cosas con su imagen, y lo sabe.

Sin embargo, no quiere. Cada vez que al fijarse en sus obras de arte, encuentra la mirada de la kunoichi de Konoha, siente una inmensa desesperación.

Da igual lo mucho que se esfuerce.

No es igual, nunca es igual.

Por mucho que lo intente, los ojos de la Hinata de papel son incapaces de reflejar toda la ternura que pudo ver en los de la real.

Por muy realista que sea la estatua que la representa, si la abraza, está fría.

La musa de su arte es inalcanzable, ya que ni ella nunca sabría de su existencia de no ser por Akatsuki, ni él osaría jamás intervenir en la vida de Hinata, por miedo a acercarla a una muerte temprana

Vuelve a trazar unas líneas en un nuevo lienzo en blanco. Está vez se concentra, y no es su rostro el que le mira desde el papel.

Son unas letras.

Su nombre.

El nombre que no se atreve a pronunciar.

El nombre que le recuerda a cálidas tardes de primavera y a sonrisas.

Vuelve a quemar el lienzo, incapaz de mirarlo. De todas maneras, no importa.

Hace ya demasiado tiempo que lleva ese nombre grabado a fuego en el alma.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aqui con una de las respuestas al reto ^^ Bueno, empece por el DeiHina propuesto por Okashira_Janet, aunque es algo leve....el proximo sera el ShikaHina de Vampirville (y en respuesta, puede que haga una continuacion al KakaHina). ¡Sigan proponiendo, ya sabeis cualquier pareja vale! Esta dedicado a vosotras dos

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Nubes ShikaHina

_"¿Por qué siempre miras las nubes?"_

Esa es una pregunta que Shikamaru ha escuchado miles de veces. Y a pesar del elevado número de respuestas que ha ido ingeniando con el tiempo, sabe perfectamente que ninguna se acerca a la verdad.

Tumbado sobre la hierba, con sus ojos castaños clavados en el cielo, imagina lo que le dirían si alguna vez dijera la verdad.

_"Porque son del mismo color que sus ojos"_

Sonríe.

Se mire como se mire, el color de las nubes es demasiado similar a la tonalidad de los ojos de Hinata Hyuuga.

A veces, blancas como la nieve, al igual que la mirada de la kunoichi es blanca, pura e inocente, y otras veces grisáceas, al igual que el tono más oscuro, fácilmente confundible con gris claro, apreciable en los ojos de Hinata cuando algo la entristece o preocupa.

Shikamaru no solo se ha dado cuenta de cómo cambia el color de la mirada de la chica, también ha sido capaz de percibir que no importa lo mucho que él se haya fijado en ella.

Hinata no tiene ojos para él.

Tiene palabras dulces y amistosas.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos están vetados para el ninja, y el castaño lo sabe mejor de lo que le gustaría.

Cuando mira las nubes, puede imaginar que sucedería si Naruto no existiera. Probablemente, sucedería exactamente lo mismo.

Él no tendría el valor de declararse, y ella acabaría enamorándose de alguien valiente y con los objetivos claros.

Nuevamente, la misma situación que sucede con Naruto. ¿De que sirve complicarse pensando en que habría sucedido si...? ¿Acaso el presente cambía? El ninja sabe que no, pero eso no evita que siga soñando despierto, imaginandolo. Complicado, sí, pero después de todo, no hay nadie que no se torture con esa pregunta

Shikamaru suspira.

Esa es otra de las cosas que le gustan de las nubes. Son muchísimo menos complicadas que las mujeres.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, aqui el ShikaHina. Al igual que los otros, es muy leve, pero esta vez tiene su justificación. ¡No sabía como utilizar a Shikamaru sin acabar haciendo oc! Es un personaje bastante complejo a su manera. Siguiendo con la lista; habeis propuesto (escritas en orden de proxima respuesta): KibaHina, SasuHina, GenmaHina...y tengo que decir que el reto GenmaHina me ha fascinado. Nunca me había imaginado esa pareja (y he descubierto que me muero de ganas de escribir algo de ellos) ¡Muchas gracias por las ideas! Espero que este drabble os haya gustado.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Certezas KibaHina

Gruñe, mientras observa su tenue sonrojo, sintiéndose el más despreciable de los hombres. Su expresión de culpabilidad se ve acentuada por la certeza que ha tenido desde el principio de su relación.

No la quiere.

Jamás llegara a quererla.

Hanabi le sonríe, con dulzura inusual en ella. Kiba, no puede evitar comparar esa sonrisa con las de su hermana mayor.

No puede evitar pensar que si fuera Hinata la que le estuviera sonriendo con adoración, lo que sentiría no sería una fría indiferencia, sino una agradable calidez.

No sentiría culpabilidad, sino satisfacción.

A pesar de intentar reprimirse, no puede evitar mirar a su izquierda, donde Hinata ríe tímidamente ante alguna payasada de Naruto.

Kiba sabe que Hinata no siempre ríe cuando está con Naruto. Sabe bien que cada vez que Sakura está presente, y Naruto se olvida de Hinata, demasiado absorbido por la presencia de la chica de cabellos rosáceos, lo que la morena siente es una infinita tristeza.

Una tristeza muy similar a la que siente él, cuando está con Hinata, teniéndola cerca, y al mismo tiempo demasiado lejos.

Su culpabilidad se transforma en odio irracional hacía su amigo.

Después de todo, fue él quien no fue capaz de dormir cuando Hinata arriesgo su vida para proteger al rubio hiperactivo.

Es él quien observa con anhelo cada movimiento suyo, quien atesora cada palabra suya, cada momento junto a ella.

Kiba no dudaría en morir por ella. Y mucho menos jugaría con Hinata del modo en que lo está haciendo Naruto.

Mira a Hanabi, que desilusionada, y demasiado consciente de lo que Kiba siente por su hermana, ha alzado su vista hacía el cielo iluminado continuamente por fuegos artificiales, en actitud solemne que intenta ocultar su vulnerabilidad.

Eso solo aumenta su culpabilidad.

En el fondo, Kiba sabe que no es muy distinto a Naruto. Al igual que el futuro Hokage juega con Hinata, intentando olvidar unos ojos verdes que solo siente más presentes cuando mira los claros ojos de la morena, él intenta conformarse con Hanabi, más consciente con cada segundo que pasa de lo distintas que son ambas hermanas, teniendo cada vez más claro lo mucho que quiere a Hinata.

Sabiendo muy a su pesar, que ella jamás lo mirara de otra forma que cómo a un hermano.

* * *

¡He aquí el KibaHina! De nuevo, Hinata toma parte, y no solo eso sino que no he podido evitar meter a Hanabi por medio. En cierto modo, me ha costado escribirlo. Quería mostrar a un Kiba no tan arrogante, y una Hinata cuyo caracter no variara. Al final, solo se me ocurrio esto. A partir de agosto, procurare ponerme al día con el resto de los retos (si sobrevivo al campamento scout, eso sí)

¡Gracias por leer! -y por retar-


End file.
